spongebob_moves_infandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob
Spongebob is one of the Characters to unlock, you unlock him by buying the Pineapple House, doing this will unlock a movie called Color me Happy. He will have a wish every six hours. He can be assigned to various activities and has multiple costumes. Normal Clothes * Blow bubbles for 10 seconds to receive 6 Coins and 1 happiness. * Go Fly A Kite for 5 minutes to receive 11 Coins and 5 happiness. * Talk to the Junkers at the Krusty Krab for 30 minutes to receive 20 Coins and 8 happiness. * Watch TV for 1 hour to receive 40 Coins and 10 happiness. * Watch The New Mermaidman Movie for 2 hours to receive 50 Coins and 11 happiness. * Try to Watch a Whole Scary Movie for 2 hours to receive 50 Coins and 11 happiness. * Sift Through Mr. Krabs' Hoard for 2 hours to receive 50 Coins and 11 happiness. * Perform a seance (Requires Seance Table) for 2 hours to receive 50 Coins and 11 happiness. * Check on Jellyfish (Requires Jelly Hive) for 4 hours to receive 65 Coins and 14 happiness. * Browse the Barg'N-Mart for 4 hours to receive 65 Coins and 14 happiness. * Pretend to Drive in the Kitchen for 6 hours to receive 70 Coins and 18 happiness. * Study Boating License Guide for 6 hours to receive 70 Coins and 18 happiness. * Watch Squidward Sleep for 10 hours to receive 85 Coins and 26 happiness. * Watch Mermaidman Marathon for 1 day to receive 120 Coins and 30 happiness. * Work a 24-Hour Shift at the Krusty Krab for 1 day to receive 120 Coins and 30 happiness. * Drink Tea With a Water Helmet at Sandy's (Requires Tree Dome) for 4 hours to receive 65 Coins and 14 happiness. Underwear: * Strut Briefly for 5 minutes to receive 11 Coins and 5 happiness. * Wait for the Laundry to Finish for 4 hours to receive 65 Coins and 14 happiness. * Enjoy Causal Dress Code for 6 hours to receive 70 Coins and 18 happiness. * Search for Clothes and Dignity for 1 day to receive 120 Coins and 30 happiness. Abrasive Side: * Frown Around Town for 5 minutes to receive 11 Coins and 5 happiness * Make prisoners cry with abrasive remarks (Requires Prison) for 10 hours to receive 85 Coins and 26 happiness. * Practice Telling People Off in a Mirror for 1 day to receive 120 Coins and 30 happiness In Barnacle Boy Costume * Chase EEEEVVVVVVIIIIILLLLLLL! for 5 minutes to receive 11 Coins and 5 happiness. * Watch Mermaidman Double Feature for 4 hours to receive 65 Coins and 14 happiness. * Insist on Aiding Local Police Force for 6 hours to receive 70 Coins and 18 happiness. In Santa Hat * Enjoy Hot Cocoa in Front of TV for 2 hours to receive 50 Coins and 11 happiness. * Spread Holiday Spirit! for 4 hours to revive 65 Coins and 14 happiness. Triva *You do not start with spongebob or his house at the start of the game, you have to buy his house and that will unlock him in the tuturial * Spongebob has the most coustumes of all charaters with 7 different coustumes (including himself). Category:Characters